Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead
by MistressGreyback
Summary: A stranger arrives on Carlisle's doorstep with news, Aro's consort is dead; and it's all out war. Carlisle learns of the strangers so-called betrayal, but Aro arriving at the house does not help; the stranger has only one question. Will they fight?


**D/C: **I don't own Twilight or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Aro, Caius, Ephraim etc) I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N:** I'm going to be screwing with the Twilight universe a fair bit, it's AU and set in the future.

**Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead**

_Cullen Residence - Present Day_

"Wait, what's going on?" Bella's eyes widened, seeing Edward and Jasper suddenly crouch. They were alert, something was outside - and it smelt human, a strange scent for human.

Carlisle stood up, walking towards the door slowly - Emmett put his hand on Jasper's shoulder, reassurance for the vampire.

Carlisle glanced over his shoulder at Esme, "It's alright." he spoke as he opened the door. He stepped outside, putting his hand over his mouth; his first instinct was to burst into laughter. It seemed strange to let air fill his lungs as he chuckled, staring at the strangely dressed female.

"Why are you here?" he spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Inside. Now." she hissed, pulling back the hoodie to reveal the tattoos on her face; they had been carved into her face by a vampire, then they'd put the ink in the cuts.

"Come." Carlisle murmured, walking inside as he turned to face her; closing the door. "What is it Teiha?"

She ignored Esme and Bella as well as the others, looking only at Carlisle and Renesmee.

"The Volturi have broken, they are divided. Aro killed Marcus, Caius has fled Volterra; Jane remains with Aro. Alec, Chelsea and her consort have followed Caius, the others either fled or divided."  
"What are you saying?" Edward interrupted, glaring at Teiha when he realised she was looking at Renesmee.

Carlisle stood silent, staring at Teiha as he gulped - civil war would not be good, the covens would be forced to take sides, and Carlisle did not take sides; nor would the Quileutes approve of the treaty being broken.

"Be prepared. Keihla and I wait in Yellowstone, Aro let me go from his guard though he said if he calls, I must answer." She fisted her hand over her heart, "And who is the child? Aro told me of a halfling but Goddess, she is beautiful." Teiha bowed to Renesmee, smiling slightly at the female.

Renesmee giggled, looking up at Carlisle then at her mother. She looked about three years old, "She's okay." she grinned.

"Why would Aro kill Marcus?" Esme spoke up."  
"Because Marcus killed Sulpicia in a fit of rage, she's dead."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Teiha, "She seems a vampire, but she smells human." he spoke coldly.

"Her eyes are halfway." Alice murmured, "I did not see this." she hesitated.  
"I didn't either, and I was Sulpicia's personal guard. I failed her." Teiha spoke quietly.

Carlisle looked to Teiha, "What of Caius' consort?" he asked.

Icicles suddenly formed on Teiha's skin and hair, her hair was as black as night; tied back into intricate braids, a black rose made of onyx hung around her neck. Carlisle watched the icicles form then fall as they shattered when they hit the ground.

"Dead?" Carlisle spoke hesitantly.  
"The whore fled with Caius." Teiha snorted.

"How's Keihla?" Esme piped up.

The chill in the air seemed to lift as Teiha gave a slight smile, "She hunts with the children of the moon. Animal blood is the only choice because of the isolation, and she likes the sculptures I create of Ishtar." she spoke quietly.

"You are yet to meet the others, it's been a while - Edward's now married." Carlisle spoke as he introduced the coven one by one until he got to Renesmee, Teiha suddenly getting to one knee as she bowed again.

Renesmee touched Teiha's cheek gently, showing her an image of Teiha's own face then Carlisle's, _love._ Her eyes filled with concern as Renesmee's eyelids fluttered slightly, showing Teiha what had happened in the past year.

"The shapeshifter is odd, the wolves of Yellowstone are far more bloodthirsty." Teiha spoke aloud.

Renesmee furrowed her brow as she crossed her arms and pouted, "Carlisle trusts you, so do I - promise you will not harm us?" she smiled.

"I would gladly make that oath many times over, Carlisle is my wisest friend; I knew him when I was young and he a newborn, I'm older than he." Teiha spoke quietly to Renesmee as she stood, looking to Carlisle for an answer.

"Jane fears she will die, we were all proud to be the Guard but now - "  
"Our world might fall apart."

It was Bella who spoke up, "How old are you?" she asked.

"I do not remember, I forget my human life; though I remember I was twenty seven when I was turned."  
"Her gift is offensive, she - she can manipulate ice, that's only what I've seen."  
"That's nothing compared to what we've been experimenting with, Keihla's been wandering; she brings back many books." Teiha lifted her sleeve, revealing a burn.

"It heals slowly, I managed to burn myself; Aro does not know, we wandered to the Arctic the other month."

"Like Ben - Why did you join Aro?"

Edward stared at her, she was strange; but a good kind of strange.

"He was the one who turned her, so she was indebted to him. She was near-dead at the time." Carlisle interrupted as he looked at Emmett. Hopefully Emmett could restrain himself from attacking Teiha, Carlisle sniffed the air as he blinked. The scent of animal blood filled the air, opening the door.

"He calls for you Teiha, we have to leave; they have no part in this war." Keihla spoke.  
"Nor do you, now go back to Yellowstone - that's an order."

"The Volt-why is he coming? You've led Aro here." Teiha murmured as her eyes blazed red, her hunger had gone into overdrive as she let out a quiet groan.

"I was wrong to involve you, forgive me."  
"No, we would have become involved eventually, better now than later." Emmett smirked as he crossed his arms, "Aro is nearly here - I can smell him." he spoke.

"Renesmee - come here." Bella ordered, blinking when a ball of fire appeared in front of Teiha; forming into a rose before it suddenly froze as Teiha caught it before it hit the floor.

"For you, little one." Teiha held out the rose for Renesmee, glancing at the open door as she chuckled. "Didn't expect you to come all this way, aww, didn't even bring me a snack." Teiha taunted.

"Your choice of company surprises me, I see the child still grows." Aro spoke coolly as he gave a harsh glare to Teiha, letting out a hiss. "What have you learned of Caius?"

"Read my mind if you want to find out." Teiha hissed, baring her fangs as she extended her hand towards Aro.

"There's no need for hostility. Caius was killed by Jane. He refused to come back, I want you to go after her and kill her." Aro ordered.

"It's a game, he's counting on you to win so no other covens will rise against him!" Keihla spoke, "He'll kill you in the end." she continued.

Emmett crouched as he saw the slight movement of Teiha's fingers, he watched the flames grow on her back. Her spine flexed slightly as the flames spread, though they remained out of sight. He leapt forward just as Teiha tore into Aro, watching the two vampires snarl and tear at each other. Aro was driven by greed, Teiha by hunger and desire.

"Jane would not do anything without your order." Teiha snarled, "Earth, rise and bind him to your majesty. Fire, burn him so that we may tear him to shreds." Teiha tore at Aro, managing to tear his hand off as she started ripping him apart with Emmett's help.

"The Volturi are no longer needed to rule the vampire world."


End file.
